sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:IvyMeme/Archive 1
I don't think Pink will mind me doing this ene Welcome to me talk page Use this place here to ask me questions or leave me a message, and I'll reply on your talk page. But please use your signature! I won't respond if you dont. Svensk Signatur- eftersom jag är för grym för att skriva det på engelska. (talk) 14:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Also make a new heading when you leave me a message ^^; I don't even know It's about Åsa and her badass name |D changing username hey ivy, i heard about u changing user name, i have an idea: Kepithian Queen how it sounds? |D Emeraldgreeny (talk) 11:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) your welcome |D Emeraldgreeny (talk) 13:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) wathin' this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vz5kh2a3gc&feature=fvwrel (i like minecraft too) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 13:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) lol rly? romania? |D Emeraldgreeny (talk) 14:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) he is awesome... VAMPIRE MUAHAHAHAHAH >:] lol |D Stupid parental controls -n-, but i hope you have a good time with your buddies 83 Pink-peril (talk) 15:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Request to Ivy Hey Ivy how you doing Ok Ivy your a moderator yeah? If you are could you please do me a favour a remove the following categories from my character http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Bess_the_Border_Collie defender , trainer, warrior, kindness, Dogs (as there is already a categories called dog shes in ) as for ones am not sure are allowed is adult ( As in the character is a fully matured character) and Scottish ( Am not sure if your allow to put there origins as a category) If these are not allowed then please inform me if they are please inform me also and I will have a description put into them Sorry for the inconvience and thanks for the help would change them myself but not got the authority to delete them off my character Yours sincerly MetalMan88 Thanks again Can Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 07:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) so not trying to make 3,000 edits hello ivy =) did you know horses can't vomit...though if they saw you they might make an exception X3 YOU'VE OFFICIALLY GOTTEN ME ADDICTED TO HETALIA IVY D8 WHY WHY WHY Carefulspoon (talk) 17:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) are you good? you okay ivy? D8 did i say anything that encouraged you to leave? if so im sorry =< I didn't mean it... Carefulspoon (talk) 18:15, August 4, 2012 (UTC) coment Sorry Ivy Never ment anything bad towards you. ivy i just spoke with metal, he's really sorry about offending you =< that's just his sense of humor and he wasn't being serious at all. he wants to still be your friend, or in which case an accomplice at least. metal said he was gonna leave the site if it was that bad but i told him not to-he just made a mistake. now muppet i can understand, he never seems to learn his lesson -.- not to be a douche to him or anything, but he needs to learn when to be quiet I'm gonna leave a message on his talk page about this. Carefulspoon (talk) 18:49, August 4, 2012 (UTC) sorry ivy, my computer isn't letting on for some reason -.o it works fine here so it should work on the hetalia website, but it doesn't...weird...well anyway i left muppet a message and hopefully he'll learn a lesson in all this... Carefulspoon (talk) 19:08, August 4, 2012 (UTC) DAMMIT COMPUTER Y U NO LET ME ON HETALIA CHAT D8 Carefulspoon (talk) 19:17, August 4, 2012 (UTC) SUCCESS 8D Carefulspoon (talk) 19:23, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Iveh, y u remove the truth i put on your page D8 Carefulspoon (talk) 20:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Get back on chat when you get this message OR ELSE MR.PUFFIN GETS IT [[User:PitsBrother143|''PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143'']] 16:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ivy......... I came up with rules for official character pages Rules 1. All oficial characters can have pages sega archie fleetway 2. All information MUST BE FAN FICTION! ONLY FAN INFO!!!! what do you think Some stuff about dat Fan Olympics idea So I found this :U http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Synsea_City In what country is that city? D: Also, are you going to put your characters in a sport or should I do it? I wanted to put Leon into Gymnastics because I can. |D Also I found some other pages; http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Cleocactra_The_Hedgehog http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_The_Rabbit Do I also have to use them/in what country are they/what sport do they do? o3o I might spam some more as soon as I find more shit 83 This is not the toast you are looking for, Please move on. 14:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok ='D that will be much handier .u. Also, i've put the new header 83 I'm pretty much working on GTA;SOM so I might receive the messages le late 3.3 This is not the toast you are looking for, Please move on. 15:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Oui C: I'm going to sit in a corner in the chat 83 This is not the toast you are looking for, Please move on. 15:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) So I found this category; http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Category:IvyTheHedgehog%27s_Characters I was suprized there are only three pages of characters o.e News Emeraldgreeny (talk) 14:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi ivy ^^ i wanted to ask you, can you please protect all my pages (blog posts, my page, etc.) pls check if all my pages here are protected so i can edit them. please ivy, i have to do MAJOR edits to them and i cant :( PS: 1: UNEXPECTED EVENT. i decided that adi dyes, but he reincarnates into another guy, arri (short for arrow) 2: I JOIN DA! ^^ but not now lol XD maybe after some weeks idk? 3: ANOTHER UNEXPECTED, SHOCKING EVENT! ivy, im sorry, but i have to LEAVE the wiki :< i dont have any time for it, and i am causing probs here! some months ago, my classmates asked if someone likes my art. i told about you guys, and now, idk why, they wanna vandalise this wiki ;( i am really sorry, thats why i wanted to you to protect my pages... Im sorry ivy, i know its shocking, and the changing is scary, but that changing day is too near. soo... se ya later ^^ I'm just asking permission from an admin. Can I ask someone else if I could use their fan character and mine in a story?Hynoid142 (talk) 12:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I just realised something about later to do with the chat, I won't actually be online from 7-10 and we were planning to do that confrontation thingy D8. But if you and spoony or any of the other admins want to still go through with it that's fine by me ^^;. I was stupid not to have remembered what i was doing. Pink-peril (talk) 15:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) yeah okay lol, i just thought i should let you know lol I didn't want you guys think i chickened out or anything but yeah that's a good idea lol 83 Pink-peril (talk) 15:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah something like that, and 17 hours o.o;; crikey (When i come back i might log in and nose around to see if you're online and say hi or something xD) Pink-peril (talk) 16:19, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Well i got home later than i thought so it's all good xD though i'm going to have to be sneaky cause my mum's came home o.o; Pink-peril (talk) 22:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) MY EYES DIED NOW BECAUSE OF PURE AWESOMENESS IT'S TOO Smashing |D *Drags you to the chat* :D